Rei and Nagisa
by The Telephone Booth
Summary: A collection of Nagisa x Rei fanfics (poorly) written by myself. They are in chronological order, so try to see where their friendship/romance advances [Pixiv ID number for artwork: 38551929]


It was around three on a sunny, Saturday afternoon when Nagisa and Rei started to walk home together after a morning of ruthless training in the pool at school. Swimming was something that they both enjoyed to no end so while the morning workout left them both tired it was much welcomed. The two boys kept up a light conversation as they walked to the train station. Since they lived near each other, they often saw each other home. It was much better than having to go home alone. The shorter blonde was full of energy like always, despite the difficult morning, and hurried onto the train to reserve two seats for himself and Rei. As the taller male caught up, he took the spot Nagisa had saved for him and said,

"Arigato, Nagisa-kun." As Rei took his seat, he put his bag at his side and readjusted his red-framed glasses.

"Rei-chan, let me come over tonight~" Nagisa begs and practically pounces on Rei with anticipation. It's only recently they had gotten to know each other so well and he was itching to see his newly made friend's home.

"W-Well, my parents are gone for the weekend. I don't know that I should have guests in their absence."

_Analytical as always. _Nagisa thought, though a wide smile remains present on his face. "I promise to not mess anything up, so please?" He extends his lower lip in a pout, which proves effective.

Rei sighs faintly and presses his index finger and thumb on either side of his glasses before nodding. "Alright, you can come over, but you have to listen to everything I say."

"Of course!"

Nagisa threw his arms around Rei, giving him a giant hug. It wasn't met with much struggle because, for some odd reason he didn't quite understand, Rei felt comforted by that embrace. They rode through the rest of the train ride in silence, Nagisa still clinging to Rei despite the odd glances received from the other passengers.

Their train soon comes to a stop and the two men get up from their seats, and then exit the train. The walk home is met with silence as well, but it's a comfortable one. Neither feels the need to fill the air now, and before long, Rei leads Nagisa up the steps to his home. It appears small to Nagisa from the outside, but after entering, he can see that it's actually quite average in size. After slipping off his shoes, he ran around the home as if he owned the place, but managed to discover two bedrooms, one bathroom, a large kitchen and a living room. Throughout the exploration, he was ignoring the protests from Rei. It's only when Nagisa arrives at what he believes to be Rei's room, that he stops and turns to the blue-haired man.

"Can I go in?" he asks eagerly.

"You've seem to have made yourself quite at home already; I don't see why not," Rei speaks with a slight exasperation, having never found himself in a situation quite like this.

Nagisa quickly entered the room and immediately noticed the different trophies and books that were placed precisely in a wooden bookshelf opposite to a freshly made bed. Having a never-ending curiosity, Nagisa takes one of the books from the shelf and was shocked to see it was on the various tips and techniques of swimming.

"Wow, Rei-chan. You really are serious about swimming. With a bit of training, you'll catch up to the rest of us in no time."

Rei scoffs and plucks the book from Nagisa's hand, then returns it to the shelf before exclaiming, "Of course! I've studied all the techniques to perfection!"

Nagisa laughs softly and pulls Rei away from the books before he decides to brush up on the proper way to enter the water. He glances around for something to do and soon spots a gamecube tucked in the corner.

"Let's play a game Rei-chan. What do you have?"

He blinks a few times and follows his gaze to the object in question before rubbing his head. "I only have one game; Mario Kart."

"It's perfect. I bet you've mastered the game already."

Rei smirks proudly and begins to set up the game; connecting the console to a small TV he has in his room. The two begin to play a friendly game, but when Rei realizes Nagisa knows his way around the game pretty well, he becomes competitive and focuses solely on the screen, muttering something about "turning one second after a turn causes you to not lose any speed." Nagisa laughs throughout the tourney, finding Rei's behavior amusing. At the end of the third track, Rei winds up winning with two 1st place slots to Nagisa's one. He falls back onto the bed and pats Rei's back in a congratulatory fashion.

"You are pretty good, Rei-chan. Did you practice in hopes someone would challenge you to a game?" He chuckles softly and props his head up with his hand.

"O-Of course not! It's my favorite game, so of course I'd be able to play it well; it's only logical."

"What else do you have to do? Can we watch some movies? Let's watch horror! I never can when Makoto-chan is around."

The question took Rei slightly aback, but he soon nods. "Yeah, we can watch movies." Rei slides back onto his bed and pressed a few buttons on his remote to pull up his Netflix menu, then hands it over to Nagisa. "You choose, though. I'll watch whatever you'd like."

Without a shred of hesitation, Nagisa starts to look through the different movies and quickly settles on one. He pulls a few pillows over to make the bed more comfortable and soon relaxes into the beginning of the movie. Rei quickly finds out just how much of a gory movie this is when the first murder comes. Unlike Makoto, who'd jump and hide behind the nearest person, Nagisa lets out a sadistic laugh and hugs another pillow, anxiously watching the film.

This continues throughout this movie, and the next, even the one after that. When the two start their fourth movie, they are both exhausted. It's soon apparent that one of them are drifting off to sleep and it is not Rei. Nagisa had dozed off at the beginning of the movie and was now using Rei as a pillow, keeping his head rested on his shoulder. When Rei notices, he turns off the TV and studies the sleeping person's expression. How could he keep such a peaceful expression when not thirty minutes ago he was laughing maniacally at some poor teenager being murdered? He slowly shook his head and squirmed down to Nagisa's level. It didn't wake him, but it caused his mouth to hand open slightly and he begins to mumble something that's too soft to understand.

"Hm...? Nagisa-kun, are you waking up?"

"Mn... R-Rei-chan. Don't go in the shower alone… someone... may be watching." He mumbles the sentence, obviously caught up in a dream where he and Rei are in one of the movies they'd just watched.

Rei chuckles and sits up to remove his glasses, setting them onto his nightstand. As he lies back down, he's surprised when Nagisa clings to him. _His dream must have taken a turn for the worse. _He thinks, not exactly minding the blonde sticking so close. Again, the thought crosses his mind on just why he doesn't mind this. He never allowed others to touch him so familiarly, yet Nagisa could do it without Rei giving a second thought. He laid his head against the pillow and watched Nagisa for almost an hour before drifting to sleep himself.

Sometime during the night, Rei returns the embrace and begins holding onto Nagisa.


End file.
